


Warm Nooks and Such Things

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: GN! MC x Mammon prompts [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, MC's really going through it for a while there, Other, Pre-Relationship, Protective Mammon, Tumblr Prompt, unnamed main character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: They were hurt.They were lonely.They were tired.What they wanted, what they truly wanted, was a nap. Obviously they hadn't taken a certain demon into consideration.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: GN! MC x Mammon prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854172
Comments: 18
Kudos: 276





	Warm Nooks and Such Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so due to some irl things this week's weekly fic will be a day early whoops! I'll also be posting another fic on the 28th!
> 
> I would greatly appreciate comments because I love to know what you think!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

They were tired. 

Fun as the last few days had been, they’d also been something close to extremely exhausting. Getting sucked into the portraits of rightfully vengeful women, running away from giant snakes, then giant dogs, then giant snakes again, then making a pact with Asmo. They were just human after all. Painfully human in a world full of monsters.

And now.

Right now, they wanted nothing more than to curl up under their blankets and sleep.

They stopped by the kitchen on the way to their room, slowly pushing open the door to peek inside. Once they were sure Beel had yet to come in for the day, they allowed themself to creep in, angling towards the freezer.

Balancing their bag and the ice pack in their left hand while holding their right closer to their chest they crept back out again.

They were tired.

Their hand throbbed in time with their head, a sickly beat that made their jaw tighten and their eyes water. Out of pain, out of anger, out of frustration, out of hopelessness. Pure and simple.

They had been stupid.

Maybe they had always been stupid, but this was a new low even for them.

Thinking their easy companionship with Mammon, Levi and Beel over the past few weeks meant they had dug a little place for themself here. But they hadn’t, had they. Lucifer at least had assured them of that. They were a human, silly and easily breakable, a strange creature the brothers had to put up with to satisfy whatever game Diavolo was playing. They were a chore and, at most, a threat. And they couldn’t fault Lucifer for seeing them as such either. They were a stranger, constantly causing trouble and making pacts with his little brothers, lying to him, going behind his back. Maybe he was right. They didn’t have a right to any of this after all. Didn’t have a right to this family. Maybe they should go back up there, tell Belphie they couldn’t do this and finish the year with their head held low. Wait to go back home, to an apartment that was colder and darker than a world of perpetual night. To a life where the silence was suffocating and where they unconsciously longed for the casual touch of warm skin against theirs. To a world where the days passed in a daze. To a world where they’d barely felt themself sinking into apathy. To a world that had never felt quite right.

It was a world they had never quite belonged to. A feeling that had dogged them their whole life. And coming here, to the Devildom, they thought they had realized why. Had thought they had found just where they belonged. Found the safety and familiarity that had evaded them their whole life, amongst demons. But they were wrong, weren’t they? They let their own hubris and the brothers’, more or less, easy acceptance cloud them. They belonged here no more that they belong to the human world. Lucifer’s words and their throbbing hand could attest to that. Distantly they wondered what the Celestial Realm would be like, probably much too bright - sunlight had always stung their eyes. Blinking back any lingering dampness, they realized they were staring at their door, had probably been staring at their closed door for a while now. The ice had numbed their fingers. Taking a deep breath, to loosen the tightness in their chest and the lump in their throat, and feeling sillier than ever, they opened the door.

They were tired.

They just wanted to sleep.

“OI! What took ya so long!?”

They winced, as Mammon’s loud voice grated at their ears.

Of course.

_Of course, he was here._

They frowned at the demon, their first pact and their official babysitter, who was lounging on their bed, boots and all.

“Didn’t ya hear me?” he said, scowling at them, “What was the hold up? I’m ya First Man ya know! Shouldn’t keep me waitin’.”

“What are you doing here?” They asked. They were tired. They were irritated. They wanted to sleep.

“Oi, don’t ignore me! What kept ya! You should come when I call!”

“You didn’t call.”

“Well ya should already know when I’m goin’ ta!” He rolled out of the bed, his boots thudding onto the floor.

“That’s ridiculous. Now get out of my room.”

“This ain’t ya room, ya know! It’s just a spare _meanin’_ I can come an’ go as I please.”

 _“I know!”_ They snap, frown evolving into a full scowl.

Mammon growls, low in his throat, the sound inhuman and rumbling. He stalks up to them till their noses are almost touching, “Just _who_ do ya think you are, huh!? Ya just a fragile little human. Ya don’t get ta talk to The Great Mammon like that.” He pokes them in the chest, hard.

They wince as the movement jolts their injured hand. But their eyes never leave his, determined to keep glaring, determined not to get cowed by another demon, meaning they catch the exact second his expression changes. The exact second his anger drops and panic takes over as he lowers his gaze to their chest. The exact second his eyes widen in concern as he notices their swollen hand and the dripping ice pack.

 _“Wait, are those – are those bruises?”_ His voice is higher than it was just seconds ago, and they feel whiplash when his wide eyes flicker back up to theirs.

“I knew it,” he says with a growl, though this one is considerably softer than the last, “I knew something might have happened with Levi’s stupid snake or Lucifer’s stupid dog. _Jeez_ you humans are really fragile, huh? Here lemme me see that,” he gently takes their hand in his, slowly pulling it away from their chest and running his thumb over the bruised skin. “C’mon, go sit on the bed. I already brought the first aid kit, I’ll go get some more ice.” Gently pushing them towards the bed, he takes the ice pack from them and leaves.

Numbly they walk themself towards the bed, sitting down on the rumpled sheets, they eye the first aid kit that had been placed at the foot of their bed. Huh.

Their head whips back towards the door as it’s thrown open, Mammon enters much quicker than should be possible if he had been walking, mumbling quietly to himself.

He hands the ice pack over, “Here hold that to it.”

He doesn’t look like Mammon. At least not the Mammon they’ve come to know over the last few weeks living together. This Mammon’s brows are furrowed slightly in concentration, his expression serious, as he sits himself on the ground and opens the first aid kit. He looks like someone who could be the second oldest in a family of seven.

They continue watching him, the ice held to their hand, as he pulls a couple of small limes from his pocket, presumably from the kitchen, using a small retractable knife from the first aid kit to halve them. He squeezes one half on to a flat stone the size of his palm, that he had pulled out of the kit. Grinding the flattened side of a piece of sandalwood the length of their hand, on to the stone he finally turns to look at them. “What happened? Didn’t see it get banged up with Cerberus or Henry the First, did ya fall on ya ass an’ sprain it again when I wasn’t lookin’?”

Even through their confusion at this turn of events they can’t can help their cheeks flushing at the reminder, “No. It didn’t happen then…. It wasn’t that big a deal. Just bruised at first. It only swelled up after the whole thing with Cerberus and then the pillow fight, and then cooking this morning. Guess it was all asking for too much.”

He’s frowning again, but they don’t think it’s directed at them. “Ya should’ve said something, ya know? So,” he looks back down at his hands, a thin red paste has formed on the surface of the stone. He squeezes another half of a lime on to it and continues grinding. “What happened, then. If it wasn’t the mutt and it wasn’t the snake?”

At their prolonged silence, he looks back up and they shift uncomfortably, moving the melting ice on to another part of their hand.

Mammon’s eyes widen in something close to horror, “WAS IT ASMO!? I SWEAR TA-“

“NO!”

Mammon jolts.

“No! It wasn’t Asmo! Asmo didn’t do anything!”

He calms down, the frown making its way back to his face, “But it _was_ someone.”

They shake their head in a panic, they can’t let him get involved in this. Not Mammon who got in enough trouble with Lucifer on his own. “It was nothing. It’s fine. Nothing happened. It was just an accident.”

Mammon’s frown deepens, his mouth turning down as his eyes drift to their right hand. With a groan, he sighs, “It was Lucifer, wasn’t it?”

Their stomach drops, as a cold feeling washes over them. _Shit._ _How had he figured it out so quick!?_

Taking their silence as confirmation he snorts, “Yeah, I know what he’s like. That meathead never realizes how strong he really is. He’s got his head stuck so far up Diavolo’s ass, bet he didn’t even stop ta consider how carefully ya gotta treat humans.” He shakes his head, looking for all the world like a weary older brother dealing with having to clean his younger brother’s newest mess.

They snort at the image, quickly dissolving into laughter that elevates the pounding in their head and untangles some of the knots in their chest.

Mammon glances up at them, a crooked smile stretching across his own face. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I’m not the one with a fucked up hand. _Again._ Ya really got a way with findin’ trouble, don’tcha?” Despite the surly tone, his eyes are twinkling and fuck if that wasn’t the prettiest thing they had ever seen.

The thought puts a stop to their laughter and their cheeks heat up. Mammon takes this as his oppening to slide closer, seemingly oblivious to their internal dilemma. “Come here, give me that. Let’s put this on ya. The pack’s pretty much just water now anyway, right?”

Holding the ice away in their other hand, they told out their right hand to him. Cupping it with one of his, he gently rubs the paste over their bruises. The dark red of it looks uncomfortably like blood against their skin.

He squeezes another half of a lime on to the stone and repeats the procedure until all their bruises are covered. The paste air dries within seconds and he reaches over to the first aid kit to grab a roll of bandages. Wrapping up their hand just as carefully as he had done everything else.

“You’ve gotten a lot better at this.” The last time he’d done this the bandages had been too loose, sliding off their wrist each time they moved their hand.

“I’ve been practicing,” he says, eyes still firmly fixed on their hand.

They tense as the words hit them, and they feel him still as well.

His ears flush brightly, “I – uh – that means! It’s not like I got worried or anythin’ after ya sprained your wrist and read all the books and articles I could find on human health and first aid okay!? Or like I watched every video on DevilTube ‘bout human first aid and practiced on Beel in exchange for dinners at Hell’s Kitchen! Or like I applied for a human first aid class for each time I go up to meet the witches! _Okay! None of that happened!_ I Do Not Care for Ya! You’re just a human and I’ve only known ya for a little while so it’s not like I consider ya my best friend or anythin’ dumb like that! Got it! It’s not like I’d miss ya if somethin’ ate you! It’s –“

They can’t stop the smile, soft and gentle, as they watch Mammon’s rapid-fire denial getting a glimpse of his red ears and his red cheeks each time he shifts, even as he diligently continues wrapping up their hand.

A new kind of feeling blossoms in their chest.

_It’s warm._

Maybe Lucifer was right.

Maybe they were a threat to his family, as unintentionally as it may be.

Maybe they really didn’t have a place here, amongst demons.

Maybe they’d never be part of some family, who annoyed and adored each other thoroughly.

Maybe they’ll one day have to go back, alone to that cold, dark apartment.

 _But_ , they think, _but._

Maybe, _maybe_ , even when they have to leave all this behind, they’d found something bright and warm that had blossomed within themself and would only continue to grow. _They’d found someone_ , they think, _who even when realms apart would light up their world._

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACTS (?) for anyone who is confused/doesn't know :
> 
> The sandalwood thing is an actual herbal treatment, and we happen to have it in our first aid box. Considering the Devildom seems to use herbal remedies over ointments and pills I thought this would fit.
> 
> You don't actually use lime but instead use narang which is a kind of wild orange found in south Asia. Since it didn't have a directly translated English name and it's closer in appearance and taste to limes than to oranges I took some liberties. We also have a tree and you can make the best juice out of it for a hot day
> 
> While googling up how the fuck to say narang in English I found out it's actually a name in India, and if you just google up 'narang' without adding 'fruit' after it all you get is pictures of men...
> 
> That's all fun facts!!
> 
> please leave a comment cause I'm starved thank you!


End file.
